A Zoo Look a new look
by msknowitall
Summary: What if Harry and the Weaasleys had met before school, like when he was 8?


One day the Dursleys took harry to the zoo because they couldn't get a baby sitter to watch him. They went through the zoo 20 paces ahead of him so no one knew he was with them. when they got to the barn animals part they said they were leaving gave Harry 2 dollars and told him to find a way home.

Harry heard them but was to interested in the horses to notice. The horses were all beautiful especially one in particular, the one with the brown spots and the red mane. The horse must have noticed him looking at her because she came over and let him pet her.

Then a family walked into the area, they all had red hair and to many children to count. One of them looked his age and the other boys looked older, while one girl looked younger than the rest. Harry couldn't help but admire the family, when everyone laughed as the pair of twins chased each other around. Those twins didn't looked that much older than Harry maybe 9 or 10

Two of them walked over the oldest and the youngest of the children while the mother stopped the twins from fighting. The girl looked at Harry and said, "Do you like looking at the horses?"

"Yeah, they are very interesting animals."

"We were wondering if you had lost your family or something since you seem to be alone?" Harry turned to the older one as he was about to respond. He pushed his hand through his hair wondering how to explain the situation without getting the Dursleys in trouble. The girl's eyes widened, and her face turned bright pink. The other child did the same but not to the large extent of his younger sister.

The girl then blurted out, "You're Harry Potter!"

Harry was confused how did she know his name? "Yeah, that's my name, how did you know?"

"Uhm I...I uh...uhm," the girl stuttered.

"Exuse my sister, she didn't mean to burst out. I'm Charlie and that is my family over there, this is Ginny. Do you need any help finding your family?"

"No, they left me here but I'm u...used to it, I I...I'll find a way home, but thanks."

"Mum, they just left him here," Ginny shouted.

"What that's impossible. What kind of a family would do that?" The woman said as she scurried over to her daughter with the rest of the family.

"Mine would, trust me, "Harry said taken aback by this child's thoughtfulness.

The woman suggested that Harry stay with them until they leave and they could take him home. Harry agreed because it would be fun to be surrounded by so people.

they went through the zoo the twins which Harry learned were Fred and George, imitated every animal they saw. Ron, the one that was Harry's age, picked on his sister a lot. Percy, the formal, annoying, one was always asking how they afforded lunch with an extra person. Charlie, the one that was the oldest there, loved books on dragons and stuff. He also learned there was one more person to this family other than the dad, and it was Bill, the oldest brother, who had to stay home. Harry had fun with this family and he wished he had their last name, Weasley, because it sounded wickid.

Finally when they left they boarded a blue car that looked bigger on the inside than it could be. When he told them the adress they drove there and it was an interesting ride squished between the only girl and the car door. When they got there Mrs. Weasley took him to the door and and knocked when the dursleys answered they asked immediately who she was. "She's the one who brought me here." Harry said a little annoyed.

"you should've walked. No meals for two weeks." said Aunt Petunia as if it were normal.

Two weeks without food, he will starve, "said a furious Mrs. Weasley.

"That's his usual, you're right it should be a month."

"A MONTH! Harry grab your things you can come live with us." Said an even more furious Mrs. Weasley.

"Take him, then he is off our hands but, he can do freaky things that he calls magic."

"I can too so back off. Go on dear, hurry up." Mrs. Weasley said in a encouraging way.

Haryy ran into the house and put all his things in his old school bag, while the adults fought over how to punish a child. When he came back Mrs. Weasley shoed him into the car and put his bag in the trunk. Then Ginny piped up, "Do you believe in magic?"

"I think I do, Because I can't explain how I do some things."

"Well you're right it is real and we're about to use magic so prepare yourself."

She was right when they started the car it rose up in the sky and flew. Harry was excited to be flying, he was so determined to prove magic was true and now he had it. Charlie hit a little star shaped button and they were off. Harry had to ask some questions so he did. "Can the people see us?"

Ron spoke up first, "No, that button makes us invisible."

"Oh thanks Ron!"

"Anytime mate, "He replied happily.

They arrived at a house that had many floors and had walls with odd angles Harry had never seen a place like it, but it did feel like home, or at least more like home than with the Dursleys.

He was told to go up to the top floor and put his stuff in the top room, Ron went with him so he could help with a bed. Harry loved the room it was much better than the cupboard he was in berfore. He also learned he didn't have any school until he was eleven, 3 years from now, what great news. When they got back down stairs the table was full of delicious food and he was allowed to eat it. At the dursleys if he got to eat it was a peice of bread or two and then off to bed.

Here it was so much better, he had adopted siblings as well as a mom and dad, and a life where magic was common. That night, Harry slept with a smile on his face and with hope that tomorrow could be better.


End file.
